eldaryafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Halloween 2017
|-|O wydarzeniu= center Event Halloween 2017 zaczął się 25 października i trwał do 10 listopada. W czasie trwania eventu można było wysłać swojego chowańca do 17 halloweenowych miejsc, zdobyć w nich unikatowy ekwipunek, ubrania z zeszłorocznego eventu oraz nowe chowańce - Globulosaurusa, Osstoplasma i Hydracarysa. W butiku można było kupić wszystkie stroje poza Mad Scientist i Skeleton Witch za złote monety i/lub maanę, a także kupić jajka Spadla, Sparkellogiego, Rawista, Cheada i Ciralaka z minionych eventów halloweenowych i tegorocznego: Globulosaurusa, Osstoplasma i Hydracarysa. Strój Starry Witch dostępny był jedynie w butiku za złote monety. Dodatkowo od czasu do czasu na stronie pojawiał się na kilka sekund dorosły Chead, ale opcję tę można wyłączyć. Plik:Mroczny napój energii.pngNa początku eventu gracze dostali napój dla chowańca, który mogli zużyć jedynie do zakończenia wydarzenia - inaczej przepadał. Dzięki niemu mogli zregenerować całą jego energię. |-|Mapa i przedmioty= Znajduje się tutaj spis możliwych lokalizacji danych elementów strojów, przynęt i chowańców z mapy dostępnej podczas eventu Halloween 2017. center|700px Podziwiajcie taniec dzieci Jacka. Będą śledzić każdy wasz krok, ale nie słuchajcie ich rad, jeżeli chcecie zostać przy życiu. *Energia: 10 *Czas: 15 minut 9878af8ef9a717c03af9704098e417e3.png|Usta cenzura CASSANDRE 1.png|Peruka Cassandre Szorty Dynia.png|Szorty Dynia Body Stealth Crow2.png|Body Stealth Crow Maska Mysterious Enchantress 3.png|Maska Mysterious Enchantress PELERYNA Z PIÓR 1.png|Peleryna z piór SweetMourneNaszyjnik.png|Naszyjnik Sweet Mourne Specjalność wielkiej czarownicy. Podobno ciernie słuchają się tylko jej, ale od wieków nikt jej nie widział. *Energia: 10 *Czas: 10 minut 26.png|Wianek Muerte Talizman.png|Talizman Peleryna Plama Krwi.png|Peleryna Plama Krwi LATAJĄCE ŚWIECZKI 8.png|Latające świeczki Rękawiczki Mad Scientist 1.png|Rękawiczki Mad Scientist LostBrideSpodnica3.png|Spódnica Lost Bride Body Blood-Cloaked Soldier.png| Body Blood-Cloaked Soldier NARAMIENNIKI PETRIFYING EMPRESS 4.png|Naramienniki Petrifying Empress Pończochy Mad Scientist 1.png|Pończochy Mad Scientist PELERYNA PETRIFYING EMPRESS 4.png|Peleryna Petrifying Empress Buty Stealth Crow 2.png|Buty Stealth Crow BloodSoldierRekawice.png|Rękawice Blood-Cloaked Soldier Zjawa Spirited Away.png|Zjawa Spirited Away Energia: 10 Czas: 15 minut Kajdanki Frankenstein 1.png|Bransoletki Frankenstein BloodyCountessPasek.png|Pasek Bloody Countess LostBrideWoda.png|Woda Lost Bride krwisty kamień.png|Krwisty Kamień - Hydracarys Narzutka Mysterious Enchantress 14.png|Narzutka Mysterious Enchantress Buty Blood-Cloaked Soldier.png|buty Blood-Cloaked Soldier StealthCrowMaska.png|Maska Stealth Crow BloodSoldierBizuteria.png|Biżuteria Blood-Cloaked Soldier StealthCrowNaramiennik.png|Naramiennik Stealth Crow SweetMourneBody.png|Bielizna Sweet Mourne Przestraszona26.png|Oczy Przestraszona LostBrideButy.png|Buty Lost Bride Nieproszony gość.png|Nieproszony gość Legendy głoszą, że pewien chłopak stracił tutaj swoją ukochaną i powiesił się, aby do niej dołączyć. *Energia: 10 *Czas: 15 minut Skóra Frankenstein 2.png|Skóra Frankenstein BloodyCountessPeleryna5.png|Peleryna Bloody Countess BloodyCountessBolerko5.png|Bolerko Bloody Countess BloodyCountessButy.png|Buty Bloody Countess WAPJBGltI0MblGQAC KXlhI-Ybw.png|Maska Muerte WolfDruidRekawice.png|Rękawiczki Wolf Druid SPICZASTE PAZNOKCIE 8.png|Szpiczaste paznokcie Korona Skeleton Witch 11.png|Korona Skeleton Witch Morgane 1.png|Peruka Morgane Ohydna.png|Ohydna Fiolka Zatruta dusza.png|Fiolka zatruda dusza Kolczyki Czaszki.png|Kolczyki Czaszki Buty Skeleton Witch.png|Buty Skeleton Witch Pończochy Sweet Mourne.png|Pończochy Sweet Mourne Kimono spirited away.png|Kimono Spirited Away Rajstopy Skeleton Witch.png|Rajstopy Skeleton Witch Fran 17.png|Włosy Fran Ogromny dwór szalonego laboranta. Podobno podczas pełni księżyca z piwnicy słychać przerażające krzyki. *Energia: 10 *Czas: 10 minut BlackWidowNaszyjnik.png|Naszyjnik Black Widow WolfDruidPancerz6.png|Zbroja Wolf Druid LostSoulOpaska.png|Opaska na oko Lost Soul Berło Mysterious Enchantress 5.png|Berło Mysterious Enchantress Muerte.png|Karnacja Muerte Tatuaż Bazyliszek.png|Tatuaż Bazyliszek Mysterious Enchantress Okulary Mad Scientist 6.png|Okulary Mad Scientist DYNIE 1.png|Dynie Napój nienawiści, wskrzeszanie martwych, wywar transformacji... Ten potworny kociołek widział wiele mrocznych mikstur. *Energia: 10 *Czas: 15 minut Bandaże Mumia.png|Bandaże Mumia SweetMourneSuknia.png|Sukienka Sweet Mourne Puste oczy.png|Puste oczy BloodyCountessKieliszek.png|Kieliszek Bloody Countess Inari39.png|Włosy Inari BIELIZNA W ORNAMENTY 1.png|Bielizna w ornamenty Af6c1f9198ee630803c3d9ef3d0688c2-1476376710.png|Kaptur Stealth Crow De7b5e2157e798ee88515140b653a390-1476376825.png|Peleryna Stealth Crow Spiczaste uszy.png|Spiczaste uszy Oko Spirited Away.png|Oko Spirited Away StealthCrowMiecz14.png|miecz Stealth Crow GORSET EVIL BARONESS 1.png|gorset Evil Baroness Skóra Spectral.png|Skóra Spectral Bulgoczący kociołek.png|Bulgoczący kociołek Kosa Skeleton Witch.png|Kosa Skeleton Witch Naszyjnik Mysterious Enchantress.png|Naszyjnik Mysterious Enchantress Dzieło legendarnego Dedala. Ten labirynt jest siedzibą dusz tych, którzy utracili tam życie. *Energia: 15 *Czas: 20 minut WampirzyUsmiech12.png|Usta Cruelle Kask Queen spider 15.png|Kask Queen Spider BlackWidowSukienka.png|Sukienka Black Widow BloodyCountessGorset5.png|Gorset Bloody Countess BloodyCountessPeleryna.png|peleryna Bloody Countess Zaszyte oczy.png|Zaszyte Oczy WolfDruidSukienka.png|Sukienka Wolf Druid WolfDruidButy7.png|Łapy Wolf Druid KORONA SOUL SENTINEL 8.png|Korona Soul Sentinel Buty magik 3.png|Buty Magik Pasek Alchemik.png|Pasek Alchemik Rękawiczki Sweet Mourne.png|Rękawiczki Sweet Mourne BERŁO EVIL BARONESS 1.png|Berło Evil Baroness POŃCZOCHY W NIETOPERZE 1.png|Pończochy w nietoperze Szpony Wolf Druid.png|Szpony Wolf Druid Rajstopy Mysterious Enchantress.png|Rajstopy Mysterious Enchantress Gorset Pajęczyna.png|Gorset Pajęczyna Opera zniszczona przez potężny pożar. *Energia: 15 *Czas: 20 minut Mysterious Enchantress buty.png|Buty Mysterious Enchantress Sukienka Mysterious Enchantress.png|Sukienka Mysterious Enchantress EvilSuccubusButy12.png|Pończochy Evil Succubus LostSoulSpodnie.png|Spodnie Lost Soul Sukienka Frankenstein 1.png|Sukienka Frankenstein Body Skeleton Witch 2.png|Body Skeleton Witch ROGI EVIL BARONESS 1.png|Rogi Evil Baroness PIÓRA VOODOO PRIESTESS 1.png|Pióra Voodoo Priestess Możecie tutaj spotkać kanibali, ghule oraz inne kreatury żądne mięsa zmarłych. *Energia: 10 *Czas: 10 minut Kajdany Frankenstein 5.png|Skórzane zaczepy Frankenstein Oczy Wampir.png|Oczy Wampir OSSTOPLASM jajko.png|Osstoplasm Uśmiech anioła.png|Uśmiech Anioła SUKIENKA EVIL BARONESS 1.png|Sukienka Evil Baroness Straszne Cukierki.png|Straszne cukierki Skarpetki Queen Spider.png|Skarpetki Queen Spider Top Queen Spider.png|Top Queen Spider BUTY SOUL SENTINEL 1.png|Buty Soul Sentinel Miecz Queen Spider.png|Miecz Queen Spider Podkrążone oczy Sweet Mourne.png|Podkrążone oczy Sweet Mourne DON'T BE AFRAID OF THE DARK.jpg|Don't be afraid of the dark Legenda głosi, że przynosi nieszczęście, a jego widok zwiastuje śmierć. *Energia: 10 *Czas: 15 minut HYDRACARYS jajko.png|Hydracarys Stroik_Harpie.png|Stroik Harpie BloodSoldierPlaszcz.png|Płaszcz Blood-Cloaked Soldier Spodnie Stealth Crow2.png|Spodnie Stealth Crow Naia.png|Włosy Naia maska1.png|Maska Voodoo Priestess OczyZabójca15.png|Oczy zabójca Lśniąca Skóra Spectral 3.png|Karnacje Lśniąca Skóra Spectral Bluzka Magik.png|Bluzka Magik LostSoulBielizna.png|Bielizna Lost Soul 64e4e1e085e94a0ba6a1d6bb104958cf.png|Pończochy Evil Baroness POŃCZOCHY EVIL BARONESS 1.png|Pończochy Evil Baroness Berło Soul Sentinal 1.png|Berło Soul Sentinel LostSoulKoszula.png|Koszula Lost Soul MASKA VOODOO PRIESTESS 1.png|Maska Voodoo Priestess Studnia, w której spoczywają dusze martwych chowańców... *Energia: 10 *Czas: 10 minut EvilSuccubusBody12.png|Body Evil Succubus Płaszcz Ryzykant.png|Płaszcz Ryzykant Płaczące puste oczy.png|Płaczące puste oczy e4608b4d20f2f9e0c70b90e91a37399b~1507285225.png|Rajstopy Soul Sentinel nawiedzona runa.png|Przynęta Nawiedzona Runa Osstoplasm Ramię skeleton witch 5.png|Ramię Skeleton Witch Bluzka Mysterious Enchantress 6.png|Bluzka Mysterious Enchantress Opętane Jabłko.png|Opętane jabłko Wioska żywych trupów pozbawionych duszy. *Energia: 10 *Czas: 15 minut Pasek Skeleton Witch 2.png|Pasek Skeleton Witch kopytaEvilBaroness.png|Kopyta Evil Baroness C8b5703ac307f95d320dee2d086550d9-1507290628.png|Spódnica Voodoo Priestess MOWA 1.png|Włosy Mowa Tło_THIS IS HALLOWEEN.png|This is Halloween Spodnie Mad Scientist 1.png|Spodnie Mad Scientist Bait Patchwork Blanket.png|Przynęta na Globulosaurusa Koc Patchwork LostBrideTop.png|Top Lost Bride BLUZKA VOODOO PRIESTESS 1.png|Bluzka Voodoo Priestess OGON EVIL BARONESS 1.png|Ogon Evil Baroness Uwaga! Robi się gorąco! *Energia: 15 *Czas: 20 minut Śruby Frankenstein 4.png|Naszyjnik Frankenstein Oczy Demon.png|Oczy Demon BloodyCountessSukienka.png|Sukienka Bloody Countess Candy Corn.png|Candy Corn StealthCrowPasek.png|Pas Stealth Crow Skrzydła Skeleton Witch 9.png|Skrzydła Skeleton Witch Spragniona.png|Spragniona JĘZYK ŻMII 5.png|Język żmii LostBridePodwiazka.png|Podwiązka Lost Bride EvilSuccubusSkrzydla.png|Skrzydła Evil Succubus FUTRO SOUL SENTINEL 1.png|Futro Soul Sentinel EvilSuccubusKolia.png|Naszyjnik Evil Succubus LostBrideWelon.png|Welon Lost Bride Kapelusz Demon.png|Kapelusz demon Atakujące ciernie5.png|Atakujące ciernie Wyspa zamieszkała przez lalki opętane przez złe duchy. *Energia: 10 *Czas: 15 minut Bathory.png|Włosy Bathory BlackWidowSkarpetki.png|Pończochy Black Widow Uśmiech anioła.png|Uśmiech anioła Płomyki.png|Płomyki GLOBULOSAURUS jajko.png|Globulosaurus Buty Sweet Mourne.png|Buty Sweet Mourne Maska spirited away 2.png|Maska Spirited Away SUKIENKA PETRIFYING EMPRESS 1.png|Sukienka Petrifying Empress BUTY PETRIFYING EMPRESS 1.png|Buty Petrifying Empress Kamizelka Magik.png|Kamizelka Magik SweetMourneLakier11.png|Lakier Sweet Mourne KARNACJA NAGA 1.png|Karnacje Naga Peleryna Mad Scientist 10.png|Peleryna Mad Scientist Pończochy Blood-Cloaked Soldier.png|Pończochy Blood-Cloaked Soldier Naszyjnik Czaszka.png|Naszyjnik Czaszka Dziwny las, w którym ożyły drzewa. Nie wszystkie są złośliwe, ale uważaj, żeby nie zaplątać się w ich gałęzie. *Energia: 15 *Czas: 20 minut LostSoulRekawice.png|Rękawiczki Lost Soul Żywy kapelusz.png|Żywy kapelusz Top Skeleton Witch.png|Top Skeleton Witch TATUAŻ VOODOO PRIESTESS 1.png|Tatuaż Voodoo Priestess MONOKL SOUL SENTINEL 1.png|Monokl Soul Sentinel Błyskawice Mad Scientist 1.png|Błyskawice Mad Scientist Zaryzykuj życiem i staw czoła Królowi Feniksowi. Od twojej odwagi zależy twoja nagroda. *Energia: 15 *Czas: 20 minut Oczy Kontrola4.png|Oczy Kontrola Mary (21).png|Peruka Mary WolfDruidStroik7.png|Stroik Wolf Druid LostSoulPonczochy.png|Pończochy Lost Soul Buty Mad Scientist 1.png|Buty Mad Scientist UŻYWANE SKÓRZANE SZORTY 1.png|Używane skórzane szorty BIŻUTERIA PETRIFYING EMPRESS 4.png|Biżuteria Petrifying Empress Bluzka Mad Scientist 3.png|Bluzka Mad Scientist BloodyCountessRekawiczki.png|Rękawiczki Bloody Countess Kapelusz Munak 4.png|Kapelusz Munak CYLINDER VOODOO PRIESTESS 1.png|Cylinder Voodoo Priestess Grobowiec zapomnianego faraona. Znajdziesz w niej niewyobrażalne skarby... Jeżeli uda ci się z niej wyjść żywa. *Energia: 10 *Czas: 15 minut WampirzyyUsmiech6.png|Wampirzy uśmiech Płaczące puste oczy6.png|Płaczące puste oczy Lena24.png|Peruka Lena Pas spirited away 5.png|Pas Spirited Away Kimono Spirited Away 15.png|Kimono Spirited Away Spódnica Magik 7.png|Spódnica Magik Otwarte rany Sweet Mourne.png|Otwarte rany Sweet Mourne BlackWidowButy1.png|Buty Black Widow SUKIENKA SOUL SENTINEL 1.png|Sukienka Soul Sentinel Straszne Cukierki.png|Straszne cukierki |-|Nowości= Zestawy EvilBaroness zestaw.png|Evil Baroness Petrifying Empress Zestaw.png|Petrifying Empress Starry witch zestaw.png|Starry Witch Zestaw soul sentinel.png|Soul Sentinel Voodoo priestess zestaw.png|Voodoo Priestess Zestaw Mad Scientist.png|Mad Scientist Ubrania bez zestawów POŃCZOCHY W NIETOPERZE 1.png|Pończochy w nietoperze UŻYWANE SKÓRZANE SZORTY 1.png|Używane skórzane szorty BIELIZNA W ORNAMENTY 1.png|Bielizna w ornamenty SPICZASTE PAZNOKCIE 2.png|Spiczaste paznokcie PELERYNA Z PIÓR 1.png|Peleryna z piór DON'T BE AFRAID OF THE DARK.jpg|Tło Don't be afraid of the dark THIS IS HALLOWEEN.jpg|Tło This is Halloween ZASZYTE OCZY 1.png|Zaszyte oczy CENZURA 5.png| Usta cenzura JĘZYK ŻMII 1.png|Język żmii |-|Ilustracja= Fragmenty ilustracji (łącznie 8) można było znaleźć w trakcie poszukiwań lub kupić w cenie 10 Plik:Zm.png za sztukę. center|700px en:Halloween 2017 Event es:Halloween 2017 pt-br:Halloween fr:Lieux d'Explorations (Halloween) Kategoria:Eventy Kategoria:Personalizacja Kategoria:Poszukiwania Kategoria:Halloween Kategoria:Chowańce Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Zestawy Kategoria:Ekwipunek Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Ilustracje Kategoria:Przedmioty